Where You Really Belong
by Libbylou1201
Summary: Submission for The Ultimate Hermione Competition II. Hogwarts is trying something new this year, a "re-sorting" for 5th years if they want it. This will allow for those who have changed and matured to be where they belong. When Hermione agreed to be sorted again, she expected nothing to change. She is brave and daring - A Gryffindor. But the Sorting Hat has other ideas...


_Hufflepuff!Hermione_

As 4th year draws to a close, I know there is so much in all of our futures to dread, but also so much to look forward to. It all depends on perspective. I plan to take the happy route and so I reflect upon the thoughts that I'll be at the Weasley's in a few weeks and before that Mum, Dad, and I are going on a roadtrip. These thoughts make me smile as rain splashes against the window that shows the train pulling away from Hogwarts while Ron and Harry blabber about something pointless.

* * *

We wake up one morning in the middle of August and it must be the hottest day to ever happen in the UK. Each person in the house quickly finds themselves rolling out of bed and descending the stairs of the Burrow in the hopes it is cooler on a lower floor. Despite the fact that it is much cooler at the dining room table, it is still swelteringly hot. Ron seems to be taking the heat particularly badly. Ginny and I begin to chat about what we can do this afternoon to cool off when there is a knock on the window. Its the Hogwarts owl bringing a pile of all our letters! As the letters are passed out to each of us, the spirits in the room are lifted. We have Hogwarts to look forward to. Whether that mean more mischief for the boys, or education for myself and Ginny, Hogwarts is a happy thought to have on a dreadfully humid morning. I quickly open my letter, excited to look at the book requirements and to see what kind of shopping we'll need to get done. However there is a third letter beyond the two that welcome us back and give us a shopping list. I quickly read the letter and gasp in the shock of the concept.

Ron looks up at me confused as to why I am shocked, so I read aloud,

"Dear Students,

Due to concerns being brought up that houses do not stay a good fit for everyone as they reach the elder years here at Hogwarts, we are looking to make some changes. While all first years will still be sorted as per usual, beginning this year, all 5th years will have the option to be 're-sorted' if they so desire. While those who choose to be sorted again may still find themselves placed in the same house, others will discover that they have matured since they were 11 and now belong more so in a different house. To the 5th years that wish to be sorted at the opening feast, please send an owl back before September 1st.

Thank you,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Order of Merlin, First Class

Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards

Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot

Grand Sorcerer."

* * *

"So are you going to do it?" Harry asked both Ron and I while we sat in the boys room later that evening.

"Do what?" Ron, ever the slowest to catch on, asked.

"The sorting, obviously" I replied as Harry whacked him with a rolled up magazine he had been holding.

"Absolutely not!" Ron began, "I already know that I am a Gryffindor and that is where I belong. Why would I challenge that with the smelly old hat?"

"I don't know. It might be nice to have the reassurance that we truly are still Gryffindors…" I mumbled, beginning to get lost in thought as to whether or not I'd do it.

* * *

Unsure as to how Ron would react if he knew I wanted to be sorted again, I sent my letter late one evening before bed. I didn't tell anyone, figuring it really wasn't a big deal. I believed I was a Gryffindor, I just wanted the hat to confirm it. And if I wasn't going to switch houses, why bother telling anyone anyways?

* * *

I began to get nervous sitting on the train. Neither of the boys knew I had sent in my request to be sorted. However I had told Ginny about it a few nights after I sent it. I couldn't hold in that secret anymore and she completely understood and approved.

"Hermione, are you all right? You look pale," Harry asked me when we were only about 20 minutes away from school.

"Yeah, yeah. I think I just need a bit of air…" I mumbled as I stood up and walked out of the carriage we were in. A walk would do me some good; help me clear my head.

Or maybe it wouldn't…I'm feeling a bit woozy. _The start of a new school year at Hogwarts is happy, not something to fear! Come on Hermione. Pull yourself together. You will be fine. This sorting is just to prove you are you, nothing more. **Nothing will change.**_

* * *

There were about 20 of us 5th years that opted to be sorted again. Most were Hufflepuffs seeking a house they wouldn't be made fun of being in and Ravenclaws, looking for 'scientific' proof that they were where they should be. Only a handful had actually changed houses so far.

"Granger, Hermione," Professor McGonagall called out.

Ron hadn't taken it well when he found out what I was doing. Harry didn't seem to understand, but at least he was supportive about it. I sat down on the stool, shaking. _Stop being nervous Hermione you're fine. You're a Gryffindor. You can be brave._

"Hmmm…Welcome back Hermione," the hat began. We hadn't had much of a conversation last time as he had made the Gryffindor decision pretty quickly.

"Hello," I mumbled back.

"I see you're looking for reassurance. Not so sure you belong anymore. You have been through a lot these last years and your bravery has been tested more than some Gryffindors will experience in a lifetime. But you are still so smart, something I see you value very much based upon your presence here, looking for legitimate proof of your bravery and Ravenclaw could still be a nice fit. Slytherin, however, would not be good for you. You seek to help others too often to be among those that look for any means to their own success. That leads to Hufflepuff…You definitely have all the kindness needed. From the way you care for your friends and family, to your cat; their success and happiness comes before yours. You are obviously a hard worker, no question about that. And your loyalty to your friends as been proved time, and time again. But you do seem to lack some patience sometimes…hmm. Let's see…"

"I really would like to stay where I am," I tell the hat, knowing my opinion matters to him.

"See well…that makes things complicated. I'm sorting you into HUFFLEPUFF."

McGonagall removes the hat from my head and her eyes are wide. Even she is surprised by the change. I look to the Gryffindor table. _My friends, my family…No not anymore. You are a-Hufflepuff! Seriously hat? No! I mean there if nothing wrong with them, I'm certainly not one of those ninnies that taunts them and thinks they are beneath us all, but_ _ **I**_ _am not one of_ _ **them.**_

I sit at the Hufflepuff table, making eye contact with Harry. He gives me a sad smiling, knowing this is not what I wanted. Ron won't even look to me, making me feel even worse about the whole thing. He doesn't understand that I wasn't expecting this either. Finally, I look to Ginny who makes a heart with her hands. I know this will change nothing in our relationship, which makes me just a little bit happier about this mess or an evening. Looking at the Hufflepuffs around me, they seem to be welcoming. A few look confused by my presence, but the table overall gives me a warm welcome. Despite this kindness they show me, I can't help thinking, _how will I ever get out of this mess. Me? A Hufflepuff? Funny._

* * *

It's been a week since the sorting hat made its mistake. I've tried to pretend I'm still a Gryffindor and enter the common room, but someone must have informed The Fat Lady, as she slammed the entrance closed in my face. The 5th year Hufflepuff girls are friendly enough. We've had a few evening discussions about why I'm in their house, but they don't seem to get it. I need to talk to someone that knew me as a Gryffindor too. So I make arrangements with Ginny one afternoon when neither of us have a class to do our homework together at a table in the library. Despite the fact that were are both studious, we don't get much work done.

"Ron doesn't hate you, you know. He's just confused. I think he feels betrayed, like you purposefully ran away from him, from all of us."

"You know I never intended to leave!"

"Yes, yes, but its Ron were talking about. He doesn't listen unless you make him."

"Am I really a Hufflepuff?" This question has been bothering me from the moment the hat declared it to the school.

"I think so. And not in a bad way! It's not that you weren't a Gryffindor! You are plenty brave and daring, but you are also so hardworking, and dedicated to whatever you set your mind to, and you have the most loyalty I've ever seen from one person, and you are—"

I cut Ginny off with a bone-crushing hug. This was what I needed. Someone who could tie in the traits of a Gryffindor, like bravery and courage, into the loyalty and dedication of a Hufflepuff. However, I am still uneasy about my placement.

"You will be okay, Hermione. I'm certain."

"I hear what you are saying and I want to believe you, I'm just not so sure…"


End file.
